


legally binding

by peachsneakers



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, Loceit - Freeform, M/M, Morally Neutral Deceit Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-11-02 09:11:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20695202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachsneakers/pseuds/peachsneakers
Summary: Deceit wants cuddles. Logan is happy to oblige.





	legally binding

A soft, distinctive knock sounds on Logan's door, bringing a quiet smile to his face.

"Come in, Dee," he says. A moment later, his boyfriend slips in, cradling his hat in his hands. His hair sticks up every which way, making Logan coax him over, just to sink his fingers into the fluffy cloud. Deceit's shoulders droop in relaxation.

"I had poor dreams," Deceit says, with a sigh. "And you should be in bed."

"Come here," Logan says, standing up and moving to the bed. Deceit follows without protest, curling up and resting his head on Logan's chest. He idly plays with the end of Logan's tie as he talks. It's one of the ones that Deceit quietly bought him one week, and it's patterned with the Milky Way. Logan treasures it.

"Is it so hard for me to get a good night's rest?" He asks, hissing his s's the way he does when he's particularly stressed.

"It shouldn't be," Logan says simply, massaging his scalp and enjoying the way Deceit relaxes against him. He's only this way when he's around Logan and Logan cherishes every moment of it.

"Why are you still awake?" Deceit asks. Logan shrugs.

"I had to finish planning Thomas's week," he says. "I had just finished up when you knocked."

"You know, you don't have to over-work yourself," Dee says. Logan can hear the frown in his voice. "The others can handle it. You deserve a break."

"The others would be a disaster without me," Logan softly contradicts. "Not that they know it."

"They should," Deceit hisses. "You're important for Thomas's well-being. And for _me_." Logan presses a kiss to the top of Deceit's head.

"I know," he assures him. "You're important to me, too."

"You need something," Deceit decides. "And lucky for you, I know what that is."

"Oh?" Logan asks, amused. "What would that be?" Deceit wiggles closer to him, draping an arm over him.

"Cuddles," he informs him. "I'm afraid it's specified in your contract. There's no way to get out of it."

"My contract?" Logan repeats. Deceit grins up at him.

"Of course," he says innocently. "The one you entered into when you became my boyfriend." Red dusts Logan's cheeks as Deceit grins, heterochromatic eyes soft in the warm lamp light.

"You are impossible," Logan decides, but his arms tighten around Dee anyway.

"I know," Deceit says comfortably. "But you love me, regardless."

"I do," Logan says. "You know I do." He gently brushes his fingertips along the scaled side of Deceit's face. "Go back to sleep, stardust. I'll keep you safe from any bad dreams that dare show their face."

"Only if you sleep, too," Deceit says, yawning.

"I will," Logan promises. He snaps his fingers, and the lamp switches off, leaving only the light of the glow-in-the dark constellations of the ceiling to light the room.

They're both asleep within minutes.


End file.
